mariokartfandomcom-20200222-history
Mario Kart: Super Circuit
Mario Kart: Super Circuit was the third Mario Kart game, released for the Game Boy Advance in 2001. It has 40 tracks, 20 of which come from Super Mario Kart, making it have the most tracks of any Mario Kart game. The courses Peach Circuit, Bowser Castle 2, Luigi Circuit, and Sky Garden made their reappearance in Mario Kart DS. Two of these are playable online. Also the courses Shy Guy Beach and Bowser Castle 3 made their reappearance in Mario Kart Wii. Mario Kart: Super Circuit was the first (and so far, only) Mario Kart game not developed by Nintendo EAD, Nintendo's largest in-house development team known for their work on the many Mario platformers and the entire Legend of Zelda series. Instead, it was developed by another Nintendo first-party developer, Intelligent Systems, who are known for their tactical RPG series such as Fire Emblem and Advance Wars. Mario Kart: Super Circuit was not a sequel to Mario Kart 64, but it was a remake of Super Mario Kart. Some elements from Mario Kart 64 were included, however. Along with that, Mario Kart: Super Circuit was the first to have 5 cups instead of the usual 4. It is the only known Mario Kart to own that feature. Racers * Mario * Luigi * Peach * Wario * Donkey Kong * Toad * Yoshi * Bowser The eight racers are classified into three groups. Those three groups being Lightweight, Middleweight, and Heavyweight. Lightweight characters have high acceleration and high handling, but suffer from low top speeds, and heavier weight racers can knock them off the course. The middleweight racers are average in all areas. The heavyweight racers have high tops speeds and are recommended to be the fastest in the game, but the downfall is that they suffer from low acceleration and low handling. Lightweight Middleweight Heavyweight Courses Mushroom Cup *Peach Circuit- *Shy Guy Beach+ *Riverside Park *Bowser Castle 1 Flower Cup *Mario Circuit *Boo Lake *Cheese Land *Bowser Castle 2- Lightning Cup *Luigi Circuit- *Sky Garden- *Cheep Cheep Island *Sunset Wilds Star Cup *Snow Lands *Ribbon Road *Yoshi Desert *Bowser Castle 3+ Special Cup *Lakeside Park *Broken Pier *Bowser Castle 4 *Rainbow Road Extra Mushroom Cup *Mario Circuit 1 *Donut Plains 1 *Ghost Valley 1 *Bowser Castle 1 Extra Flower Cup *Mario Circuit 2 *Choco Island 1 *Ghost Valley 2 *Donut Plains 2 Extra Lightning Cup *Bowser Castle 2 *Mario Circuit 3 *Koopa Beach 1 *Choco Island 2 Extra Star Cup *Vanilla Lake 1 *Bowser Castle 3 *Mario Circuit 4 *Donut Plains 3 Extra Special Cup *Koopa Beach 2 *Ghost Valley 3 *Vanilla Lake 2 *Rainbow Road -Reappears in Mario Kart DS +Reappears in Mario Kart Wii Battle Stages *GBA Battle Course 1 *GBA Battle Course 2 *GBA Battle Course 3+ *GBA Battle Course 4 +Reappears in Mario Kart Wii Items *Banana Peel *Green Shell/Triple Green Shell *Red Shell/Triple Red Shell *Mushroom/Triple Mushroom (Time Trial Only) *Spiny Shell *Thunderbolt *Star *Boo Galleries Item Gallery File:Banana (Mario Kart Super Circuit).png|A Banana File:Green Shell (Mario Kart Super Circuit).png|A Green Shell File:Triple Green Shell (Mario Kart Super Circuit).png|The Triple Green Shells File:Red Shell (Mario Kart Super Circuit).png|A Red Shell File:Triple Red Shell (Mario Kart Super Circuit).png|The Triple Red Shells File:Mushroom (Mario Kart Super Circuit).png|A Mushroom File:Triple Mushroom (Mario Kart Super Circuit).png|The Triple Mushrooms File:Boo (Mario Kart Super Circuit).png|A Boo File:Star (Mario Kart Super Circuit).png|A Star File:Spiny Shell (Mario Kart Super Circuit).png|A Spiny Shell File:Lightningbolt (Mario Kart Super Circuit).png|The Lightningbolt External Links * The Official Super Circuit Website Category:Games